A computer system may include one or more central processing units (CPUs) that may be coupled to one or more storage devices. A CPU may include a processor to execute software that utilize the storage devices coupled to the CPU. The software may write data to the storage devices and read data from the storage devices. The data may be stored by the storage devices in a plurality of memory cells (e.g., NAND flash memory cells) of the storage devices.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.